Forever
by Incubator
Summary: A Soul Eater and Puella Magi Madoka Magica one-shot. Only one wish- only to have power. A contract was made and power was given. But the wish backfired and Maka is left staring at the consequences. Manga-based.


**I do not own Soul Eater or Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

" _What is your wish?" The strange white creature stared at Maka._

" _I only want to be able to surpass my friends. I don't want to be a weakling… I don't want to drag the team down." Kyubey smiled._

" _Wish granted. That is your soul gem. Look after it." The creature disappeared, leaving Maka only with a necklace that contained her soul to prove that there ever was such an encounter._

* * *

"I don't understand," complained Black*Star. "How are you beating a big star like me?" Maka smiled.

"Practice," she said, and under her breath, "and a wish."

"What?" Black*Star frowned."A fish? What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Maka walked past him to class, even though her friend was chasing after her, commanding her to "tell her god what she meant."

* * *

"Today we will have soul resonance practice. Please get into your teams." Half the class groaned, but everyone followed Stein's orders.

"I bet we have the best soul resonance!" Black*Star was making a bet with Kilik from the other half of Spartoi. The boy smiled.

"You're on. 20 dollars?"

"Yeah!" Maka swallowed nervously. She hadn't done this with her team since she made her wish. In fact, she hadn't held Soul since then.

Maka held Soul in his scythe form and performed soul resonance with the group. She only noticed something was wrong when she didn't feel Kid and Black*Star's wavelengths. They looked as befuddled as her. Maka looked at her soul gem. Of course!

"Maka, I don't feel your wavelength." Kid looked at her with worry. "Do you-"

"Never mind, I've got it." They performed soul resonance again, this time Maka holding her soul gem to her chest. This time, the reaction was very different.

"Huh-ah!" Black*Star and Kid were pushed backwards by an invisible force. Everyone else, since their group was the only one still having trouble, stared.

"What happened, B*Star?" Kilik had run to help his friend up.

"I dunno. It was like there was a huge wave of power from someone." Black*Star rubbed his head.

"Probably since you and Kid have the strongest wavelengths, they clashed." Kilik helped Kid up too. Maka gritted her teeth. What about her?

* * *

The next big problem happened when she was trying to resonate with Soul. They had been performing soul resonance as a simple exercise.  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul flew backwards. Stein had been watching and intervened when they were about to try again.

"It seems as since Soul is a death scythe, you cannot meet his power standards. Unfortunately, I am not sure that you two can be partners."

* * *

Soon after that Maka attempted her first witch hunt. Kyubey came with her. Afterwards, she turned to Kyubey.

"Why can't I resonate with others?" The question had been eating her alive for the past few weeks.

"Because you now can only resonate with magical girls." Maka stared at Kyubey.

"So… I'll be weaponless for a while, I guess."

* * *

Homura was the first stroke of good luck Maka had. During class, Stein introduced a new student name Homura. She had the power to turn into different weapons, just like Tsubaki. She was a meisterless weapon. She was smart and athletic. But none could resonate with her.

The moment Maka, at the special class for those who hadn't yet paired up, lifted Homura, she knew it was a perfect match.

"SOUL RESONANCE! WItch Hunter." The two were magical girls together at the DWMA. Weapon and meister. Utterly devoted to each other.

* * *

Soul had gotten a new meister named Rirako. One of the crazy fangirls who kept throwing themselves at him. She was clumsy and their wavelength wasn't very compatible. However, she was the only one who could actually lift him. This was one of the only downsides of being a magical girl.

* * *

Soon after pairing up, Homura and Maka did their first witch hunt together. Only after purifying their soul gems did Maka think to ask Homura a question that she couldn't find the answer to no matter what she did.

"Homura… What was your wish?" Homura's eyes widened and she ran away. Maka didn't ask again.

* * *

Maka attempted to perform soul resonance again, this time with Homura. This time, Kid and Black*Star collapsed, out cold, the moment their soul wavelengths touched. Maka could feel questioning eyes on her. She ran, Homura in gun form. They couldn't find out.

* * *

"Choose where your loyalties lie." Kid had confronted Maka. Apparently, Medusa was still alive and was going to attack the school during Valentine's Day Ball. Unfortunately, that was also the day one of the most powerful witches would attack. She and Homura needed to destroy it.

"I've chosen." Kid left.

* * *

The next day at school was a hard one. Throughout the whole day, she attempted to avoid Kid and her old teammates. But she couldn't hide forever.

At recess, she was confronted by Kilik.

"Kid told me." Those words were enough for her to break down crying. As Kilik comforted her, she wondered how her wish had turned out like this.

* * *

Walpurgis night.

Maka and Homura danced together, fully well knowing this might be the last thing they did. Nearby, Kid and Liz danced, Soul and Patty danced, Ox and Kim danced, Harvar and Jackie danced, and Kilik sat with his weapon partners, attempting to get them to eat. So many people who had no idea what was going to happen.

"Independent Cube!" The same trick Medusa had played last time. Well, it wouldn't work now. Her plan was to trap the school so they couldn't fight against her as she destroyed the school. As Spartoi, minus Maka and plus Rirako, knew of this, they were already out and ready to fight. Maka and Homura were trapped inside. Unfortunately, the witch was outside.

Homura and Maka exchanged glances. If they were going to do it, might as well give it their all…

"Azure Flame!" As the magic wore at the independent cube, creating a hole large enough for them both to quickly run through, their outfits changed. Maka now had on a white turtleneck on which her pink soul gem was clearly visible. Pink ribbons held her hair in a braid. She had on a white skirt that reached her knees. White stockings and winged boots.

Homura, who had also transformed, held her hand. Together, they walked out of the independent cube, despite being ordered to stop by the teachers.

They had won, and they lay together, hand in hand. Questions would come, and Answers would be demanded. Even now, Maka could see Spirit and Stein coming to interrupt their peace. But right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered in the world was Homura and her, and it seemed as though this moment would last forever.


End file.
